Special Operations Unggoy
Special Operations Grunt, abbreviated as SpecOps Grunt, is a Covenant Unggoy (Grunt) rank. Role Unggoy of this rank are part of the special forces unit of the Covenant. Normally,Grunts are poorly trained in combat and are usually deployed in massive numbers as cannon fodder. However, if Grunts are given proper training they can acquire specialized roles and provide excellent support in SpecOps teams. Generally tougher, smarter and certainly more aggressive then their lesser brethren, SpecOps Grunts are always deployed with Elite team leaders and specialized equipment. These resilient, loyal and dangerous operatives are not to be underestimated under any circumstances. If a SpecOp Grunt's leading Elite is killed, rather than panicking and fleeing, they will often seek revenge, finding cover and sending grenades accurately at the opponent who killed the Elite. They are also much more accurate than their counterparts, and their armor is much more resilient than other types of Grunt. A number of these black-armored Grunts assaulted the Heretic Gas Mine. They were successful at letting The Arbiter after the Heretic Leader, Sesa 'Refumee. Rank Special Operations Grunts are denoted by their signature jet-black armor, which matches the black armor of their Elite commanders. In Halo 2, they are occasionally equipped with Active Camouflage. Also in Halo 2, equipped with the same Active Camo, there are Grunt Ultras that are similar to the Ultra Elites. These Grunts are sometimes mistaken for SpecOps Grunts. SpecOps Grunts are the only Covenant caste, other than the Elites, who have the distinction of using this technology. Although, in the level of Regret passing in the subterranean area where you can find the massive holograph of the Prophet of Regret, there have been sightings of Veteran Grunts and Regular Grunts wearing this said camouflage, they are only hard to kill when they are carrying a Needler, since the Needler does not generate a glow unlike its plasma cousins. They are only called in during special combat situations, and hold a unique amount of respect for a member of their race. They are highly trained and only commanded by the skilled Special Operations Elites. Unlike most Unggoy, they are vehicle drivers. They have slightly more health than Grunt Heavies but about the same as Ultras. Combat .]] SpecOps Grunts almost never panic during combat, as Minor and Major Grunts do. They often wield Plasma Pistols, Needlers, Fuel Rod Guns, Fuel Rod Cannons and Plasma Grenades. The biggest concern of facing a SpecOps Grunt, however, is that a SpecOps Elite is more than likely nearby. SpecOps Grunts are not to be underestimated, though. Sometimes if the highest ranking Elite is down, the SpecOps Grunts will run, but to better cover and will usually send you deadly accurate barrages of plasma grenades. Like earlier, they are not to be trifled with and must be taken down with precision to allow you to survive the Legendary difficulty. They usually move in teams of two or three, with one SpecOps Grunt wielding a Fuel Rod Cannon while the others cover him with Plasma Pistols and Needlers, in which case it is best to target the one holding a Fuel Rod Cannon as his teammates may be killed when it explodes(Note:this only occurs in Halo Combat Evolved). These Grunts are faster and sometimes it takes multiple headshots or melee attacks to kill them. In Halo: Combat Evolved, all but one SpecOps Grunts wields either a Needler or a Fuel Rod Gun. In Halo 2, Special Ops Grunts can wield the following weapons: *Plasma Pistol *Needler *Plasma Cannon *Fuel Rod Cannon *Plasma Grenades (It should be noted that Special Ops Grunts are seen more frequently in Halo 2 than in Halo: Combat Evolved) Appearances Halo: Combat Evolved A large amount of SpecOps Grunts were called in to cleanse the Flood on Installation 04 once it was discovered. They were seen in the last three levels, Two Betrayals, Keyes and The Maw. They, along with a number of SpecOps Elites, join other Covenant survivors to destroy the Flood on the Icy terrains near the Control Room, inside and below the damaged cruiser the Truth and Reconciliation and on the crashed Pillar of Autumn, all wielding Needlers and Fuel Rod Guns.(Exception: The Thirsty Grunt). It is most likely that nearly all of them perished when the Installation was destroyed by John-117. Halo Graphic Novel A team of SpecOps Grunts under Rtas 'Vadumee and Kusovai were sent to the Infinite Succor to deal with the Flood infestation. The Grunts brought in heavy weapons, such as Fuel Rod Guns and eventually resorting to using weapons they gained from the bodies of stricken Flood, but it seems they were all eventually infected or killed by the Flood and all were killed when the ship was destroyed by crashing into a star. Halo 2 SpecOps Grunts are seen in the Halo 2 levels The Arbiter and The Oracle as allies to the player, helping to put down the Heretic rebellion, the Grunts are far superior to the Heretic Grunts they fight. They are often helpful, however the SpecOps Elites are much more powerful than they are. They will use Plasma Rifles if given to them by The Arbiter, and normally begin with portable Plasma Turrets, Needlers, Fuel Rod Cannons and occasionally Plasma Pistols. SpecOps Grunts are effective in killing Heretic Grunts, as well as Infection Forms. Several Grunts can take down a Combat Form, however at least one will normally be killed. The only level where SpecOps Grunts are encountered as enemies is High Charity,where they are attempting to control the Flood outbreak on High Charity. On this level if you look closely you will see that their armor unlike in the levels where they are your allies is a lot more weathered and has a lot of orange stains/markings on it particularly on the chest part. Trivia *SpecOps Grunts were made into an Action Figure by Joyride Studios, the Halo s3 SpecOps Grunt, which were cloaked in Active Camo and were to scale with the SpecOps Elite action figure. These were the only Grunt figures in the Halo 2 collection except the unreleased Heretic Grunt figure. *Every SpecOps Grunt in Halo: Combat Evolved had either a Needler or a Fuel Rod Gun. The only exception to this was an Easter Egg: the "Thirsty Grunt" who had a Plasma Pistol, the standard weapon of all other ranks of Grunts. However, he does not shoot. *None are seen in Halo 3 References *Halo: Combat Evolved *Halo Graphic Novel *Halo 2 Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts Category:Ranks